


surrender your heart and i promise you mine

by TpLoz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/TpLoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camping isn't all that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	surrender your heart and i promise you mine

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened, out of thin air. And I hope you enjoy it! :)

_“Ow! Do you mind not stepping on my leg please!”_

_“Well, sorry, but I never wanted to come out here in the first place!”_

_“It’s not my fault you and your stupidly big muscles broke the tent!”_

_“I’ve never been camping! I’ve never put up a tent! How was I meant to know it wasn’t supposed to bend like that! And who’s the one who forgot the batteries? Oh yes! **Stiles** forgot the batteries!”_

Stiles huffed and swore under his breath at his werewolf companion, “ _Well I guess that makes us even then_.”

Derek sighed and softly replied. _“Terrible first date, eh?”_

Silence ensued for the bones of half an hour.

 _“Well what’s the plan?”_ Stiles broke the awkward silence.

 _“Seeing as we’re here already and the fact that it took me two hours to drag your ass here in daylight, we’re staying here till morning.”_ Derek pronounced as a matter of fact.

 _“Alright, grumpy.”_ Stiles stuck out his tongue at Derek, suddenly in a childish mood.

Derek rolled his eyes at the gesture. They stared at each other now, the moon having been unveiled from the clouds.

They were more comfortable, for some reason, as though something had clicked together, or a switch had been turned on. But whatever it was, it was a good thing; being stuck in a forest without the foggiest of how to interact with someone was **_awkward_**. Let’s not forget to mention they only met a few days ago, and had barely greeted each other. But Allison had a knack for match-making, as if by instinct.

The night air was imbued with satisfaction, a gentle breeze flew north rustling the leaves in the trees. Owl hooted softly nearby, sounding their presence to the young men.

Stiles yawned as it neared midnight and Derek followed. Stile lay back on his sleeping bag and studied the stars and hummed with admiration.

 _“My mom used to take me camping. Whenever my dad had 24-hour shifts we’d come out here and she’d show me all the different constellations. I was nervous to come out here again, to face the memories I wish were still real. But I’m glad I did.”_ Stiles threw Derek a look of fondness.

Derek returned the look. “I have fond memories of my family too, none of camping though. But I’d like to share them with you some time.”

 _“I’d like that.”_ Stiles had a smile that he couldn’t wipe off his face, so he sat up and turned his face to Derek’s. _“Can I kiss you?”_

Derek leaned in, intending to answer the question without words, but instead slipped awkwardly on the touch he was leaning on and headbutted Stiles’ in the face.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelled in anguish clutching his blood stained nose.

Derek on the other hand looked like a deer caught in headlights. He shook himself from his stupor and tilted Stiles’ head back to stop the blood flow. Stiles tried to protest but complied in the end.

Stiles’ nose stopped bleeding after six minutes and Derek asked, “Does your nose feel broken?” Stiles shook his head when Derek found some tissues to mop up the blood. _“Go figure, huh?”_

Derek checked his wristwatch and saw that it was nearly one in the morning. “We should get some sleep.” He implied as he jumped into his sleeping bag, looking at Stiles as if he should follow.

Stiles complied, but after a few minutes he started complaining. _“Pst, Derek!”_

**_“What Stiles?”_ **

_“I’m freezing!”_

_“How is that my problem?”_

_“You’re older so you have the responsibility!”_

Derek groaned and replied. _“What will it take to get you to sleep?”_

_“Warm me up!”_

_“That question was rhetorical Stiles.”_

_“I’m cooold Derek~!”_

Derek sighed and sat up. _“ **Get in my sleeping bag then.”**_

 _“But where will you sleep?”_ Stiles in his sleepy state wasn’t thinking.

_“Get in my sleeping bag **with me.”**_

_“Oh! That’ll work!”_

Stiles did as per request and slid into the sleeping bag beside Derek, their bodies a little too close for comfort.

 _“Better?”_ Derek whispered especially low into Stiles’ ear.

Stiles felt a shiver up his spine. _“Just fine.”_ He purred back.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ middle and ducked his head down to meet his lips, only to find Stiles asleep and softly snoring. Derek chuckled and pecked Stiles on the check, closing his eyes to succumb to sleep.


End file.
